Why Don't You Stay
by LaLaLilly
Summary: Derek got the divorce papers and told Meredith he signed them and that he was over Addison what happens when she finds out otherwise... Mer/Der story in the end
1. I don't love her anymore

Meredith sat there head in her hands staring at the door, Derek Shepard the love of her life had just walked out of. He was using her for sex and not that she minded but he was still with his hot amazing wife and neither one of them deserved that.

Meredith went down to the kitchen to get a drink when Alex intercepted her told her she was too good for him, that she didn't deserve a relationship like that, and that she was so much better.

"Alex it's not that easy I love him more than I have ever loved anyone or anything"

"Mer I get that I do but he isn't treating you like a real man should you need to tell him that you can't be with him while he is still with his wife." Alex walked away leaving Meredith to herself; she pulled out her cell phone and texted Derek

- Hey we need to talk - Mer

- Okay...when - Derek

-Tomorrow, at lunch meet me at the cafe- Mer

- See you then - Derek

Meredith couldn't help but feel nervous about the lunch today she hadn't slept at all last night but here she was with her hair curled and wearing the dress that drove him crazy with the shoes that she couldn't wait to take off, just for him. She had been at the cafe for about half an hour and was wondering what the holdup was, why he was so late. It was ten minutes later and in he walks with his perfect hair and beautiful eyes that she got lost in.

"Hey how was your day"

" Derek we need to talk and I don't know how to say this but you and I we aren't working like this the whole having sex in an empty on call room and coming over to my house for a quickie before going home to your wife makes me feel cheap and like I'm only good for sex and I love you and sitting here with you right now and not being with you is killing me I hate that I feel this way but I can't live this way anymore and you love your wife your trying to make it work, you didn't pick me you chose her so I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you but it's hard to love a man you have to share and..."

"Mer stop, stop wait Addison brought up divorce papers her and I were thru I love you I pick you "

"You signed the divorce papers oh my god why did you let me go on this long then oh Derek this is good"

"Mer..." the sound of Derek's pager filled the cafe "oh sorry I gotta take this but I'll see you tomorrow for pre-rounds"

As Meredith was leaving the cafe her pager started going off too "911 crap" she ran to her car and drove off to the hospital. When she arrived Christina and Alex were also getting there "you get paged 911 too"

"Yeah there was a big ten car pileup on the high way we saw it on our way in"


	2. I guess even Gods are wrong

The ambulances pulled in just as they all got gowned up.

"27 year old female with severe trauma to the head and spinal cord we started a central IV, oh and she is pregnant"

"I will take that" Mer smirked as she started to assess the patient and take him to an empty exam room.

Derek walked in not 30 seconds later and smiled his perfect McDreamy smile and ran his hands thru his perfect hair god he was so handsome,

"What have we got ?"

"Pregnant 27 year old with some major head trauma no response to any stimuli"

"And the baby?"

"I don't know, I'm waiting for Dr. Montgomery-Shepard to answer her page," just my luck Mer thought the one neuro case I get all week and it with Mr. and Mrs. Perfect.

"What do we got Grey" Addison yelled

"Pregnant 26 year old severe head trauma no response.

"Okay she looks about 40 weeks and the baby is in distress we need to get her out fast Derek or they will both die"

"Okay mom needs surgery too so Dr. Grey book an O.R. a.s.a.p tell them we are on our way"

"Yes, Dr. Shepard right away."

"Oh and scrub in when you get there you will be assisting Dr. Montgomery- Shepard with the baby check any neurological damage that may have been caused by this accident"

They scrubbed in and performed the surgery, once the baby had been delivered Meredith and Addison quickly got to assessing doing APGAR scores and trying to get the baby's breathing more steady after Derek got done with his surgery he met them in the nursery.

"How's the baby?"

"Perfect considering that she is 4 weeks early, she has a strong grip and a APGAR score of 7/9, she's got strong lungs, her breathing is steady, and she's already taken a bottle."

"She really is a beautiful baby" Derek looked at Addison and the look in his eyes was pure love, Meredith thought there was no way that he was over her, no matter what she did to him she was his family, and that doesn't change overnight. The love of her life already has a love of his life. Why was life so complicated? Why did he have to have a wife? I snuck out of the nursery they wouldn't notice.

"Derek, I want a baby, looking at her and seeing this tiny life she is just perfect, and I know you still hate me and I did just give you divorce papers but do you think that maybe we could really try to work it out one more time. And if it doesn't I will go back to New York and never bother you again, But please give me one more chance."

"Addie I don't hate you, I tried believe me I tried, but I couldn't and I want to try again but you hurt me bad and right now I don't trust you, it still makes me sick to think of you with Mark, my best friend Addie he was my best friend and you and him together makes me sick, I think that we should start slow though like lets go out to dinner later tonight or tomorrow night, cause right now I'm tired and I can't even think straight, but the baby thing, it's a good thing."

"Derek…."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant..."

Derek drove slowly to Meredith's he had to tell her that whatever they had was over. He was gonna be a daddy. He pulled into her drive way and sat there thinking about how he was going to do this. Suddenly there was a knock at his window and there she was

as beautiful as ever she really did just take his breath away. he leaned over and let her in, and right away she could tell something was up.

"Mer, Addison and I are gonna try to work it out again, she's pregnant." Meredith didnt say anything she just sat there, shocked, It was as if I slapped her, she looked so hurt." Im so sorry Mer" she got out of the car and as I drove away I know rain wasnt the onlything falling down her cheeks,

"I'm Pregnant" too Meredith wispered to herself more than anything

**Okay so I'm new to this and dont really know how to work this site, so sorry the chapters arnt very long. **


	3. What I feel is True

As Meredith boarded the plane she couldn't help but think of everything she was leaving behind her friends, her mom, and the father of her unborn child. She knew that her friends understood her reason for leaving; she couldn't expect Derek to be there for her if he was gonna be busy being with Addison, and there baby. And although she was only moving to LA which was about a 6 hour drive but being that far away from the only family she has ever known is hard. When she talked to the chief he tried to convince her to stay but eventually called the chief of surgery at Los Angles Hospital and got her a place in the program there. She called a few apartment places and had some appointments to see them this weekend and she made reservations to stay at a hotel until she found a more permanent place to live. She placed her hand on her belly and swore to give her child a better life than she ever had. She would tell Derek eventually, when the time came she wasn't gonna keep this baby from him forever and he deserved to know. But for now this would have to do she had to leave to be a better mother. As the plane touched down she started feeling better and better about her decision it was sunny and beautiful, she collected her small carryon bag and hailed a taxi to her hotel.

**Back in Seattle**

"Addison I told Meredith that her and I were done, I wanna work it out with you but I have to know that you aren't gonna leave at the first sign of trouble we have a lot to work on and it might help if we started going to therapy again and really talking about our problems... we're also going to have to buy a house we can't raise a baby in a trailer."

"Der are you sure about all this I don't want you to think I'm trapping you or something, and therapy sounds great and a house would be great to maybe some place closer to the hospital."

"Whatever you want Addie, have you made an appointment to see an OB yet"

"Yup next Monday at 12, how are you Der after telling Meredith how are you feeling"

"Honestly I don't know how to feel I had strong feelings for her and just like they didn't go away for you they aren't gonna go away overnight for her either but I want to try to make this work for us I do so let's not talk about her.

The next morning the chief called a meeting for all staff and told everyone that they had lost a member of their hospital that they transferred to a new hospital and would no longer be a resident at Seattle Grace Hospital, questions on who it was murmured through the room until Dr. Bailey stood up to speak and said that Dr. Grey was one of the most promising students she knows and had the pleasure of working with. Derek was pissed, he was hurt that she just up and left, how could she do that. He got up and left with Addison trailing right behind him.

"why does it bother you that she left, you're trying with me again remember or like always am I not good enough." Addison snarled knowing it would hit him hard

"Addison not now, right now I need to find Meredith, I may be trying with you but that doesn't mean she's not the best thing that's ever happened to me, the best student I have ever taught, that doesn't change anything Addison" Derek snapped right back at her he walked away to find some answers and the reaction from everyone was that he broke her that he pushed and pushed her until the only thing left for her to do was leave. The only person he had yet to talk to was Christina and he doubted that she would tell him anything. He was walking down to the basement where he knew they all hid know that's where Christina would be.

" look I know you don't want to talk to me right now and you most likely hate me but I need to know where Mer is I need to apologize I need her here."

"Mer left because of you she couldn't stand to be here and watch you and your wife anymore"

"Dr. Yang, I can't leave my wife when she's pregnant that's just not the person I am and I would have expected Meredith to understand, that doesn't make me a bad person, it makes me a decent man and if she can't understand that then I'm glad she left." Derek stormed off, the maddest he has ever been at Meredith, how self fish of her, well he was gonna prove her wrong, he would make it work with Addison no matter what it took.

**Back to Meredith **

I woke up this morning, to the beeping of my alarm the first time all week I woke up and didn't puke, which was good seeing as how it's going to be my first day of work, I was glad that I decided not to work at the hospital and instead work in a small private practice. The people there were great and didn't know anything about my past and were very understanding of the situation I was in now. I had, had my sonogram there and ended up leaving with a job. After getting completely ready, and stopping by the little corner restaurant to get breakfast, I headed into work actually excited for the first time since I've been here.

"Hey Meredith how are you this morning" Naomi greeted

" I'm good how, ready to get started"


	4. She's a Miracle

Naomi guided Meredith back into the exam room before her shift to check on the baby. Everything looked good but Naomi couldn't help but thing something was wrong with Meredith she looked sad and never really talked much about where she came from or why she was here.

"So Meredith what brought you to LA"

"oh you know I just wanted a change in scenery tired of where I came from and this wasn't to far but it was far enough" Mer rambled on then looked up smiling

"I hope you don't mind me asking by what about the father where is he?"

"he's not in the picture turns out he had a secret wife who nobody knew about and she's beautiful and perfect and also pregnant so I knew he had to be there for he so I left. And I know you probably think I'm a horrible person now but I couldn't stand being there and I knew if I was there I wouldn't ever be able to be happy and I know it's selfish but I had to get away from it all"

"Meredith I don't think you are a horrible person you did what was best for you and your child"

"You think"

"Absolutely Mer now how has the morning sickness been?"

"None this morning thank god and I've been taking my vitamins every morning"

"good well everything looks great and your baby is looking healthy I will schedule you and appointment for two weeks from today"

"Alright thanks Nai"

"No problem,..."she was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone " oh uhm sorry I have to take this"

**"**_**Hey Addie, what's up"**_

"_**I'm pregnant Nai"**_

_**"Oh my god that great Add so you and Derek are working things out I assume. When did you find out, how far along are you, did you know when you were up here visiting last month. Is that why Sam had been acting so weird when you were here."**_

_**" yeah were trying to, I think he still loves his little mistress but now that she ran away he might just get over her"**_

_**"What was her name again Addie?"**_

_**"Meredith Grey, she is Ellis Grey's daughter, she's a great surgeon but it's in her blood"**_

_**"Uhm Addie I have to go I'll talk to you later...bye"**_

Oh my god my Meredith is Addison's Meredith holy crap, what do I do, what do I do

Naomi walked back into the conference room where Sam, Pete and Violet were all sitting watching as Cooper tried to flirt with Meredith, ever since him and Charlotte broke up he's been trying to get in everyone's pants. But it looked as if Meredith wasn't having any part of it. Naomi tried figuring out what she should do, should she tell either one about the other.

**Back in Seattle**

When Addison got off the phone she started freaking out she was only 4 and a half weeks pregnant. And she did have sex with Sam when she was up there but that was one time she had had sex with Derek many times before and after her little trip up there, but what if it was Sam's. She was still sitting there pondering the thought when Derek came up from behind her wrapping his hand around her stomach. She just looked up at him and smiled all previous thoughts gone with just one magic moment with him. He could always make her happy or lose her train of thought with just one look, or touch.

"I talked to Naomi today; I told her I was pregnant"

"Hmm you did, what did she say"

"She said congratulations, I think we should go visit her next month I'll be in my second trimester so we could fly and I haven't seen her in like 2 months, and I miss her"

"Whatever you want do you want to start looking for houses and picking out furniture"

"Yeah we could call the realtor tomorrow tell her what were looking for"

Life was good, me and Addison were getting along great and without Mark or Meredith to distract us our marriage was really starting to redevelop and plus therapy was working too. He still couldn't help but to miss Meredith. He called her cell knowing he would get her answering machine again just like every other time he called. He hung up without leaving a message and went back to doing charts. He had to go to Addison's appt in half an hour and he didn't want to be late so he decided to head up there now . When he got there he was surprised to see Addison already there in her gown.

"Am I late?"

"Nope, I'm just early"

When the doctor started to sonogram the sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room, it was the most beautiful sound either one of them had heard.

"Uh Mr. and Mrs. Shepard, it looks to me like you are having twins."


End file.
